


Sweet Blood

by ArkhamLady



Category: DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamLady/pseuds/ArkhamLady
Summary: Un mundo gélido, una sociedad donde los Lord Blood dominan, los humanos usados como simples donceles para satisfacer la sed de sus amos.No mas. No menos.Damián quiere mas.Necesita mas de aquella dulce sangre que lo embriaga.¿Desobedecerá las ordenes de su padre?¿O seguirá sus instintos recién descubiertos?Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics.Historia original y prohibida su copia.





	Sweet Blood

Una ventisca recorre cada rincón de la ciudad, susurrando, acechando, preparándose para atacar en la eterna penumbra de Gotham.

Una ciudad sin sol, que se alza majestuosa por sus habitantes. El mundo cambió y la humanidad o falta de ella también cambió, para bien o para mal, eso nadie lo sabe aún.

Vampiros, son reales, tan reales como los cadáveres putrefactos que dejaban a su paso en la antigüedad, pero ellos dejaron de ser monstruos para volverse salvadores en la cúspide de la sociedad.

Se les otorgó el título de Lord’s Blood a cada familia de sangre pura, estaban sobre todos, la sangre humana era indigna de ellos, solo un pequeño puñado de humanos poseía sangre de calidad, se les nombró donceles, hombres y mujeres seleccionados para un solo propósito, ser un suministro constante de sangre para los chupasangre, no más, no menos.

Bendición y maldición, todo dependía del Lord al que le pertenezcas.

En la mansión Wayne un joven amo rechina sus colmillos con frustración, estaba molesto, sus dos hermanos mayores ya habían conseguido a sus donceles a la edad de diecisiete años, edad por la cual cruzaba en ese momento, Richard, el mayor término por enlazarse con un doncel muy particular, conocimientos refinados acompañados de una actitud salvaje. Timothy, enlazo al hermano menor del doncel de su padre, otro Kent para su disgusto.

Damián rio con sarcasmo por la situación, a pesar de que los vampiros eran superiores física y mentalmente, los donceles de la familia Wayne eran peculiares, ostentando una ventaja física a sus amos. Lucían patéticos, volvió a reír rabioso, patéticos pero enlazados con su doncel e incluso, algo más.

Enlazarse. 

No era nada más que una muestra de lealtad a sus amos.

Si un humano ingiere la sangre de un Lord, su sangre sufre un cambio, se vuelve letal para cualquier otro vampiro que no sea su amo, y el Lord no podrá beber la sangre de otro doncel hasta que este muera, eterno para un humano y efímero para un vampiro.

Incluso podría considerarse una arma de defensa desarrollada por los humanos, como método de autopreservación, perdiendo todo rastro de olor en su sangre y evitar ataques de otros vampiros

Damián se acercó al gran ventanal para recibir la brisa fresca de la noche, pero en cambio, una nube de humo fue lo que recibió, molesto olfateo el lugar de origen

\- Creí que a Grayson no le gustaba que fumaras

Recargado en uno de los pilares del amplio jardín, desde las sombras una reluciente y seductora sonrisa se dio a ver, ojos azules con un rastro esmeralda observaban el cielo

\- Creíste bien mocoso  
\- ¿Y por qué lo haces? Como el doncel que eres, debes acatar las órdenes de tu amo

La sonora carcajada se hizo presente, Jason se acercó paso a paso hasta el ventanal, haciendo gala de su superioridad física, se inclinó lentamente hasta que sus miradas estuvieron a la misma altura

\- Aun eres un pequeño murciélago ¿No es así?  
\- Aleja tu asqueroso aliento de mi, doncel, ¿Con que altanería me hablas? Soy Lord Damian Wayne Al Ghul y …  
\- Si, si, si lo que tu digas, sigo sin entender como Thalía pudo tener un hijo tan molesto  
\- Habla con más respeto hacia madre, Todd  
\- Dios... no, eso no está bien… ¡Que el diablo se apiade del que sea tu doncel!  
\- Vaya blasfemia para un ex sacerdote  
\- ¡Oye! Jamás llegue a ser sacerdote, conocí a Dick dos días antes de hacer los votos  
\- No me interesa  
\- Vamos, no tienes que ser un gato arisco todo el tiempo. Pronto conocerás a tu doncel y prepárate, porque seré el primero en hacer mofa de ello  
\- Vete al diablo Todd… 

Con una última risa, Jason entró de un salto a través del ventanal y cruzó el estudio, antes de salir habló sobre su hombro

\- Mas te vale dejar mi libro en su estantería cuando lo termines de leer  
\- Haré lo que yo quiera, no tengo porque seguir tus órdenes doncel  
\- Si Lizzy no está en su lugar, Lord o no, te pateare el trasero

Se marchó dejando a Damian solo ¿Acaso era tan obvio su molestia? No quería un doncel por alguna clase de sentimentalismo, ostentar uno era símbolo de clase y siendo él, la unión entre los dos clanes más antiguos y fuertes, era obvio que su próximo doncel tendría que estar a la altura.

Más algo estaba mal, no importaba las galas de donceles a las que asistiera, para él, todos los humanos ostentaban una sangre insípida, sin nada extraordinario que ofrecer.

Tomando como ejemplo a su padre y hermanos, olfateo a los Kent y Todd, pero como era de esperar, nadie además de sus amos podría percibir su verdadero olor. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose acompañado de varias pisadas rápidas lo hicieron darse una idea de la persona que entraba, antes de poder girar por completo, Dick ya lo asfixiaba en un fuerte abrazo

\- ¡Little D! ¡Jay me dijo que estas triste!  
\- ¡Dile a tu doncel de cuarta que se meta en sus propios asuntos!  
\- Pensé que habíamos llegado a un trato para que no lo llamaras así  
\- Antes era doncel de quinta, fui condescendiente y lo subi una categoría  
\- ¡No seas malo! Se preocupo por ti ¿Es otra vez el asunto de tu doncel?  
\- Por supuesto que no…

La intensa mirada azulina sobre él, lo hicieron dudar un momento sobre su propia respuesta, tal vez sería más fácil hablar con Dick

\- Pero me es un asunto de interés conocer los motivos que te llevaron a seleccionar a Todd como tu doncel  
\- Bueno, es algo más complicado que eso. Una sed atroz se apoderó de mí cuando lo conocí, e inmediatamente me enamoré de él, claro que fue más complicado que el me aceptara  
\- No hablo de amor Grayson, esa clase de sentimientos te hace débil, son una posesión, nada más  
\- Si eso es lo que piensas little D, será complicado que pueda darte la respuesta que buscas  
\- Solo parcialmente. Me haces dudar sobre tu calidad para degustar sangre, cuando escogiste a alguien que no fue criado como doncel  
\- Creeme, si pudieras oler o saborear su sangre, no pensarias lo mismo. Hace unos años, un horrible vampiro mafioso estaba tras él, Thalia igual lo considero como su doncel, por eso me apresure a enlazarlo  
\- Si era aceptable para los estándares de madre, tal vez debo probar su sangre

Sonriendo con malicia, dio a relucir sus colmillos, teniendo como respuesta, un fuerte gruñido y al mayor mostrando sus colmillos con ferocidad

\- No seas dramático Grayson, sabes que eso es imposible

Percatandose de su actuar, Dick sonrió apenado hacia su pequeño hermano

\- Lo lamento Dami, pero a veces los instintos atacan y es difícil controlarlos  
\- No por nada los vampiros somos territoriales por naturaleza  
\- Bueno, toda esta charla me dio sed, así que iré a cazar a mi Jaybird  
\- Mi admiración por ti cae constantemente Grayson  
\- ¡Me adoras Damian!

Retirándose en un chasquido, Damián no dudo que Dick cumpliera su palabra de ir tras Todd. Claramente hablar con Dick no había sido bueno idea, teniendo en cuenta lo sentimental que lograba ser, ni loco hablaría con Drake, su última opción sería hablar con su padre y exigirle que reúna a la mayor cantidad de donceles, y si Dick tenía una pequeña parte de razón, sus instintos le mostrarían cual seria el humano con la sangre digna de él.

Con paso firme y silencioso, cruzó la mansión Wayne hasta el estudio principal; sin informar de su inclusión, abrió la puerta e inmediatamente la cerró, para intentar evitar la escena que encontró. Su padre sobre el regazo del Kent mientras succionaba su sangre del cuello, Damián espero unos segundo hasta que Bruce lo llamó

\- Adelante Damián

Aún con la falta de sangre, Clark estaba sonrojado por la escena que Damián tuvo que presenciar, en cambio, Bruce permanencia serio y tranquilo 

\- Padre, Kent  
\- ¡Hola Damian!

Ignorando el tono cortante del niño, Clark lo saludó amablemente

\- Padre, necesito hablar contigo - observó de reojo al humano - en privado  
\- Y-yo iré a la cocina por algo de comer - se excuso Clark  
\- Dile a Alfred que te de el jugo de arándano, eso ayudará a recuperar la pérdida de la sangre  
\- No creo que eso sea…

Cualquier argumento para debatir esa orden murió con la mirada penetrante de Bruce

\- Esta bien, recuerda que Jon llegará en cualquier momento

Habiéndose marchado, Damián tomó asiento en uno de los asientos

\- No deberías dejar que el doncel replique tus ordenes

Un poco frustrado por tener la misma conversación de meses, Bruce se frotó el puente de la nariz

\- Ya te dije que Clark es mi pareja, no un doncel; lo mismo te han comentado tus hermanos, ¿De eso querias hablar?  
\- No, quiero asistir a otro gala de donceles, llegue a la conclusión de que ya estoy preparado para tener uno propio  
\- No - respondió inmediatamente  
\- ¿No? ¿Puedo preguntar por tus razones para no darme lo que por derecho me pertenece?  
\- Tu propia respuesta te servirá como argumento. Aún no estás listo para enlazarte con uno  
\- Por supuesto que sí, Grayson y Drake consiguieron a sus donceles a mi edad, teniendo en cuenta que estoy más preparados que ellos y soy un sangre pura, demandó tener uno  
\- Tu no puedes demandar nada  
\- ¡Madre y mi abuelo ya me estarían ofrecido a los mejores donceles para escoger!  
\- ¡Ellos, mas yo no! No hasta que dejes de pensar en los humanos como una cosa u objeto  
\- Tu amor por los humanos siempre a sido tu debilidad padre  
\- Si eso crees, entonces daré por muerto este asunto  
\- ¿Y tu respuesta?  
\- Ya te la di, es un no rotundo

Bruce podía oír el rechinar de la madera bajo las manos de Damián, molesto por el comportamiento malcriado de su hijo menor, permaneció impasible contra su mirada, hasta que un ligero golpeteo en la puerta le dio la oportunidad a Damián de escapar de la penetrante mirada

\- Adelante

Tim entró con Dick siguiendo sus pasos, Damian comprobó que su hermano mayor cumplio su cometido, reluciendo una brillante sonrisa

\- Alfred dijo que querías hablar con nosotros

Hablo Tim mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Damián, Dick se sentó al otro extremo de este

\- Claro, quiero informarles que hoy tendremos una visita especial y como tal, quiero que la traten con amabilidad  
\- Así que por fin conoceremos a Jon, Conner a estado muy emocionado hablando de él

La segunda mención del nombre, atrajo la atención de Damian

\- ¿Quién es Jon? - pregunto el menor  
\- Es el hijo de Clark - respondió Dick

Eso era una sorpresa, desconocía esa información por completo

\- ¿Por qué no fui informado antes?  
\- Porque sueles ignorar todo lo que salga de la boca de Clark o Conner, hemos estado hablando de ello toda la semana  
\- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer Drake, suponía que eran simples comentarios de granjero que preferí omitir  
\- Damian

Lo llamo Bruce a lo cual Damian respondió girando los ojos, molesto por tener que soportar a otro Kent

\- Si, Jon término su internado y vendrá a pasar vacaciones con nosotros, por eso, sobretodo tu Damian, espero que traten bien a Jon  
\- Esta bien

Respondieron los tres pelinegros. Damián fue el primero en retirarse, primero le negaba su doncel y ahora lo obligaba a convivir con un ser humano inferior. Molesto se aisló en su habitación, sacó algunos lienzos en blanco para distraerse, pintar siempre lograba calmar su mente. Deduciendo que a la hora de la cena su ánimo no había mejorado, decidió omitir esta.

Se colocó los audífonos y continuó su labor hasta que Pennyworth inevitablemente le informará de la cena

\- Joven Damián, su padre desea, por no decir exige, su presencia en el comedor principal  
\- Dile que no bajare, que estoy indispuesto  
\- ¿Algún malestar del que no tenga conocimiento y sea capaz de enfermar a un vampiro?

Por supuesto que el argumento era incoherente, los vampiros eran inmunes a cualquier enfermedad humana y en su mayoría, al daño físico

\- Si lo que intenta evitar es un enfrentamiento con su padre, le aconsejaría acompañar al resto de la familia en la cena y saludar al nuevo invitado  
\- Otro Kent para variar - dijo con fastidio

A pesar de sus quejas, tomó el consejo del mayordomo y bajo a paso firme las escaleras hasta el comedor, tomó un momento fuera de la puerta para prepararse mentalmente, el sonido de las risas se filtraban al igual que algo peculiar, un dulce aroma.

Sorprendido, Damián entró al amplio comedor, por instinto busco algún alimento que emanara aquel olor, pero nada allí ostentaba aquel dulce aroma. Los presentes los observaron por su abrupta llegada y Damián los recorrió con la mirada hasta toparse con el origen de su deseo, sentado a un costado de Clark, un joven de tez blanca como la porcelana, cabello azabache con reflejos azules y los ojos más celestes nunca antes vistos, lo miraba lleno de curiosidad. Para nada era como Dick lo explicó, sentía que su boca se hacía agua mientras todo su interior se derrumbaba

\- ¿Damian? - Bruce lo llamo

Golpeándose mentalmente, Damián se recordó quien era, un Wayne y un Al Ghul, entrenado para no ser dominado por sus instintos más básicos, recobró la postura y carraspeo para encontrar su voz, camino hasta el asiento vacío y tomó lugar

\- Lamento la demora padre  
\- Esta bien, me alegra que nos acompañes. Permíteme presentarte a Joh, Jon el es mi hijo menor, Damian

Los señalo mutuamente, Damian asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras su mirada se enganchaba con el humano

\- Hola, es un placer conocerte - le hablo Jon  
\- Por supuesto que es un placer

Jon fue el único de los presentes en no entender la respuesta de Damián

\- Damián… - le advirtió Bruce

El resto de la cena transcurrió con relativa normalidad, para sorpresa de todos, Damián se ahorro cualquier comentario sarcástico o hiriente acerca de los donceles presentes.

Concentrado, relamió sus labios, podía sentir el flujo de sangre de Jon mientras recorría sus venas, su garganta, una zona expuesta que lo llamaba sin pudor alguno, Damián quería ver aquella piel blanca marcada con sus colmillos, rasguños, hematomas, cicatrices que fueran un claro indicio de su propiedad; la espesa sangre recorriendo aquel esbelto cuerpo. 

Mas había un problema, uno que molestaba enormemente a su ego, era un Kent y fuera de lo que la mayoría creía, respetaba a su padre así como sus ordenes.

La cena llegaba casi a su fin, Alfred sirvió el postre acompañado de una excelente copa de vino tinto de la amplia colección Wayne, a excepción de Damian y Jon, al primero le sirvió una copa de sangre fresca, que bien podría confundirse con vino y al pequeño Kent una copa de jugo para acompañar

Jon miró curioso la copa de Clark y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa

\- Papá, ¿Puedo probar un poco? - señaló la copa  
\- Por supuesto que no, eres muy joven para tomar vino

Bruce río por el puchero que Jon hizo, de pronto viendo la copa de Damian, Jon volvió hablar

\- Pero Damián igual tiene vino y es de mi edad - acusó  
\- ¿Acaso quieres probar de mi copa?

Damián le hablo a Jon, mientras le extendía su copa acompañada de una juguetona y maliciosa sonrisa. Jon se emocionó por la oferta pero Bruce lo reprendió de inmediato 

\- ¿Que? - Habló con falsa inocencia - Si quiere probar un poco de sangre no le veo lo malo ¿O si?  
\- ¿Eso es sangre? - preguntó Jon  
\- Soy un Lord Blood ¿Que otra cosa podría ser?  
\- Creí que los vampiros la bebían directamente de los humanos  
\- ¡Oh! Eso fue un golpe bajo - se burló Jason

El comedor cayó en un silencio sepulcral, era claro que el comentario del menor de los Kent fue dicho con una ligera inclinación de pregunta, más el tema se mantenía denso entre los habitantes de la mansión, molesto, Damian se puso de pie y se marchó a pesar de sentir la mirada molesta de su padre sobre el.

El joven Wayne usaba la pintura como método de relajación pero cuando la ira lo invadía, los pinceles quedaban de lado. Iracundo descendió hasta el centro de entrenamiento ubicado en una cueva subterránea bajo la mansión, siguió el viejo corredor, descendió la gran escalera y se adentro en la oscuridad. Las luces se encendieron dejando a la vista las múltiples áreas de combate, barras paralelas y otros aparatos de gimnasia donde el chico de circo entrenaba la mayor parte del tiempo; los múltiples wooden dummy de combate de Drake, zona abierta para combate mano a mano y área de tiro, estas dos últimas para los donceles.

Damián tuvo que comprobar con su propia mano las habilidades de los humanos, Kent era fuerte y rápido, mas no lo suficiente entrenado en el arte del combate, Todd llevaba una amplía cantidad de victorias sobre este, incluso sobre Drake. La cifra se igualaba contra Grayson, pero no podría darle el término “combate” por como finalizaban sus sesiones.

La frustración de Damián volvió a resurgir al recordar que su hermano mayor y su doncel lo dejaron contra el suelo en su primer y último combate, tal vez podría entender por parte de Grayson pero ¡Perder contra Todd! Fue algo humillante para su linaje, él esperaría para dejarles a todos en claro una cosa, el era Damian Wayne Al Ghul, heredero a la cabeza del demonio, el último Wayne de linaje real, criado y entrenado en todas las artes existente, superiora cualquier otro Lord Blood, les demostraría que nació con un solo propósito, goberna sobre el resto de los vampiros y diezmar a los herejes humanos.

Con el respeto que se merecía, Damian desenfundo su espada, herencia de su abuelo, era idónea, ninguna otra había sido forjada de igual forma, elegante, imponente y letal. Una extensión más de su cuerpo, por que el, era el arma perfecta. 

Damián se posicionó en el centro de la arena de simulación, enemigos de luz atacaron inmediatamente, sin resultado alguno, en un corte limpio, el demonio los eliminaba. La extrañaba, la sensación de atravesar la piel, cortar sin titubear los huesos, la sangre brotando de los cuerpos sin vida, aquel aroma satisfactorio que llegaba con la muerte; los lamentos y ruegos que gritaban humanos y vampiros por igual, implorando la piedad de un corazón frío y sin latir.

Sus instintos fueron los primeros en reaccionar, un giro invertido y blandió su espada a centímetros del rostro del pequeño humano, Jon lo miró sorprendido y atemorizado, ¡Oh! Aquella expresión era sublime para Damián, quería más

\- ¿Que haces aqui Kent?  
\- Y-yo quería disculparme, lamentó si dije algo que te ofendiera  
\- Las simples presencias campestres resultan ofensivas contra mi persona, aun asi te disculpas en la ignorancia, perdiendo cualquier gesto indulgente de mi parte

Contrario a lo que Damián esperaba, Jon río de forma sonora, su voz chocando contra las gélidas paredes de la cueva provocaron un eco sonoro, el joven vampiro se debatía entre disfrutar aquel dulce sonido o hacerlo callar por la obvia falta de educación

\- No comprendí absolutamente nada de lo que dijiste, hablas muy extraño  
\- Hay algo que se llama el arte del habla, pero deduzco que lo desconoces por completo  
\- Creo que eso sonó como un insulto  
\- Hasta ahora lo notas  
\- Okay, qué te parece si intentamos ser amigos…

Si alguien no sabía leer la situación era el humano pelinegro, cerró el espacio entre ambos a pesar de la hostilidad que Damián desprendía y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros

\- Después de todo, cuando nuestros padre se casen ¡Auch!

Jon no termino de hablar cuando ya era impactado contra la pared más lejana, Damián lo sostenía por el cuello con ferocidad, a varios centímetros del suelo, enterrando sus garras sobre la delicada piel, sus ojos se teñían del negro más absoluto, cayendo en un abismo de furia

\- ¿Quien te crees? Para tratarme con tanta falta de respeto, soy un Lord y tu un simple humano, no más que un contenedor de sangre primitivo, no estamos al mismo nivel. Solo eres otro aprovechado humano al igual que tu padre y escucha lo que te digo, solo muerto dejaré que mi padre despose al tuyo

Damian era asfixiante, su presencia y su agarre férreo le impedían a Jon respirar de forma normal, concentrándose en la zona dañada, Jon lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando apartar a Damián un par de metros, dejándolo perplejo.

A pesar de medir la fuerza con la que lo había aprisionado, ningún humano con sus características físicas sería capaz de librarse de su agarre

\- ¡No hables asi de mi papá! El señor Wayne y el se aman, por eso…  
\- ¡¿Crees que eso es amor?!

Al igual que una serpiente acercándose a un indefenso roedor, Damián volvió acorralar a Jon, sujetó sus muñecas y las elevó por sobre su cabeza, presionando a Jon contra la pared

\- No seas tan crédulo Kent, mi padre ve a los humanos como pequeños cachorros que necesitan ser protegidos, nada más. Y en cuanto tu padre muera conseguirá al siguiente doncel que cumpla sus estándares. Peroe equivoca, humanos como todos ustedes nacieron para ser dominados, no cuidados  
\- E-eso no es cierto…  
\- Deja de cegarte Jon, mi padre solo sintió lastima por el tuyo y el se aprovecho de eso. Vienes de un internado ¿No es así? Dudo que un humano tenga los medios para ello, imagino quien lo pago…  
\- ¡Basta! Solo dices cosas crueles, mi papá no se aprovecha de nadie.   
\- ¡Lo hace! Y no sabes el fervor con el que ansío su muerte, para liberar a mi padre de una buena vez de su insignificante existencia, por culpa de él, mi padre rechazó el matrimonio con mi madre, ¡Todo esto es su culpa! ¡Quiero que muera! O simplemente…

Damian tomo las muñecas de Jon con una mano y con la otra tomo su cuello

\- Podría tomar de esta forma su cuello, un pequeño movimiento y todo terminaría  
\- ¡Estas loco!  
\- Dime Jon ¿Qué harías para preservar la vida tu padre?  
\- ¡T-tu no harias eso! Incluso tu padre se enojaria contigo  
\- Si, tal vez, pero me perdonaría a fin de cuentas, soy su único hijo  
\- No lo dañes ¡Por favor!  
\- Eso depende de ti, ¿Que tanto estás dispuesto a soportar?

Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y lamió de forma lasciva su cuello, su penetrante mirada jade observó maravillado como el cuerpo de Jon se estremecía. Un suave gemido cuando los colmillos de Damian perforaron la piel, la dulce sangre broto sin remordimiento alguno, su sabor adictivo enloquecia todos sus sentidos, necesitaba más, mucho más.

Se separó y admiro su obra, la marca de sus colmillos, relamió las pequeñas gotas de sangre que seguían brotando.

Bajo su atenta mirada, la herida cerró por completo.

\- ¿Por qué no mueres?

Le preguntó Damián a Jon, que mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, debido la cantidad de sangre que bebió, debería estar más que muerto el pequeño humano, más continuaba retorciéndose bajo su agarre

\- ¡¿Por qué no mueres?! - repitió  
\- N-no lo se - dijo en un lento susurro  
\- Ningun humano tiene esa fuerza o esta curación ¿Que eres?  
\- Yo soy hijo de mi padre, un humano pero mi madre, ella fue una vampiresa, por ello murió al darme a luz

¡Un híbrido! Era difícil que existieran, biológicamente era complicado que se lograr la reproducción entre un humano y un vampiro, pero Damián tenía la prueba viviente entre sus manos y su sangre en sus labios. 

Sí padre insistió en mantener a su lado a un simple humano como doncel y consorte, él haría lo mismo. Jon era hermoso y único en su especie, alguien digno de ser el doncel de Damian Wayne, madre estaría orgullosa de su decisión y sin olvidar lo que sentiría Clark al ver a su pequeño hijo…

Y tal vez muy en el fondo, era lo que Damián deseaba, encontrar aquella calidez en el cuerpo de Jon, ese deseo que recién descubría, esa mirada inocente y la virtud de entregarse por amor, para proteger a un ser querido, ¡A quien engañaba! Damian lo queria, queria todo y nadie le impediría tomarlo

\- Mio

Unió sus labios a los de Jon, mordió su labio inferior, haciéndolo gemir y tomar la oportunidad de introducir su lengua, degustando su sabor. En un inicio Jon intentó resistirse, pero no sabía si era por la falta de sangre, pero Damián le era embriagante, su presencia lo llamaba a descender a lo más profundo del hades, encendía un calor arrasador en su interior, su tacto, su lengua, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo eran hierro caliente quemando todo a su paso, marcándolo como suyo, no debía disfrutarlo, no debía desear más. 

Su padre se había entregado como doncel de los Wayne para impedir que Jon tuviera aquel mismo destino y hubiera sido de tal forma, de no ser por los ojos jade que lo hipnotizaron. Un misterio, uno que lo llevó a seguirlo después de la cena.

Amenazante, como lo dictaba su especie.

Caliente como el mismo infierno. Saboreo su propia sangre de aquellos fríos labios que exigían más.

¿A quién engañaban? Se condenaron en el instante que sus ojos se encontraron.

Damian enredó sus dedos entre las hebras del cabello de Jon y tiró de él, separándose, jadeantes, Damian mordió su propia muñeca y un líquido más oscuro que la misma noche surgió

\- Bebe - ordenó

Jon bebío aquel elixir que Damian le ofrecía, lo bebió declarando su unión por los miles de años que existieran, gozando una de sus ventajas de ser un híbrido.

.  
.  
.

Prologo

Clark caminaba nervioso por todo el estudió, confiaba en las palabras de Bruce, pero una enorme incertidumbre permanencia en el, le estaba entregando a su propio hijo al menor de los Wayne, el hijo mas sadico por excelencia

\- Detente antes de que quemes la alfombra por la fricción - una ronca voz lo llamó  
\- Alfred se enojaria por ello  
\- Sería sabio no hacer enojar a un mayordomo demoníaco

Bruce leía su libro desde la esquina del estudia, en un amplio sofá, mirando de reojo a su amante que no dejaba de mostrar su nerviosismo

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?  
\- Confío en Damian  
\- La base de tu plan consiste en que Damián desobedezca tus órdenes y enlace a Jon ¡Mi hijo!  
\- Y eso hará, mas no lo va a lastimar  
\- Sigo creyendo que es una mala idea, tal vez Jon no necesite  
\- Jon es un híbrido, no domina sus instintos, lastimo a sus compañeros en el internado, vampiros y humanos de igual forma, necesita de un vampiro fuerte que lo domine, en quien centrar sus emociones y deseos  
\- ¿Pero Damián?  
\- Su linaje es muy fuerte, incluso más que el mio, nunca encontraría a un humano con la sangre para saciar su sed atroz, solo alguien como Jon puede hacerlo, son perfectos juntos  
\- Físicamente hablando, mas Jon es un buen chico, dudo que caiga tan…

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió a Clark

\- Adelante  
\- Amo Bruce, Sr. Kent  
\- ¿Que sucede Alfred?  
\- El amo Damian y el joven Kent los esperan la sala principal para informarles de una decisión que poco les sorprenderá; sugiero que practique su reacción de asombro, justo como la que el Sr. Kent hace en este momento  
\- Gracias Alfred, puedes retirarte  
\- Con su permiso

Bruce se puso de pie, depositando su libro en la estantería, camino hasta la puerta, más su pareja continuaba sin moverse

\- ¿Decias?

**Author's Note:**

> si esta historia te gusto, no olvides para por mi perfil para conocer mas y seguirme en mis otras plataformas.
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/mabel.gom.5
> 
> Tumblr: https://mabelgom.tumblr.com
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/MabelGom


End file.
